Water Under the Bridge
by LilithSky
Summary: She wants to forget about her life that is spiraling out of control. After a car accident will a certain green eyed savior be able to help?
1. The Accident

AN: I am not sure if I will be able to update very often but I wanted to try it out. During the summer I'll write more, but due to classes and work I have little to no time. I hope you enjoy and this might turn into an actual story. Also I don't think this will follow the show at all I just adore Eli and Clare's characteristic. Somethings will be the same to an extent and I might bring other Degrassi characters in eventually. I obviously don't own Degrassi. But wouldn't it be nice to be on it...Numnum Eli!

Summary: "She had to forget the image of her boyfriend in ecstasy, her friend in shock. She wanted to forget the sound of her mother sobbing on the other side of her phone as." After a car accident Clare finds a certain green eyed savior waiting for her to wake up.

The rain was pouring down over the road, the lights glaring off of the standing water. To begin with it was hard to see it didn't make matters worse that she was crying. Yet no matter what she did the tears wouldn't leave her alone. Her life was falling apart and she had no way of stopping it. First she lost her job, then her parents call with news of thier planned divorce only for her to get home to find her boyfriend in bed with her best friend. Needless to say everything was getting the new first name of ex. Ex-job, ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend, and ex-happily married parents. Life sucked. Ironically all the radio seemed to be able to play was sappy songs of other peoples shitty lives.

Sadly she wasn't even sure where she was going. All she new was that she had to get away. She had to forget the image of her boyfriend in ecstasy, her friend in shock. She wanted to forget the sound of them both calling her name falling to the floor in a hurry to chase after her. She wanted to forget the sound of her mother sobbing on the other side of her phone as the sound of a door slamming in the back ground made her world come crashing down. She especally wanted to forget about the apologies given to her as she cleared out her desk. To put it to terms she wanted to forget about the whole day.

Another sad song came on and as it did her foot hit the gas pedal harder. Her car jerking her back in her seat. The tears mixed with the speed, mixed with the blaring music, mixed with all the pain and confusion. Wither she was hoping for it or knew it would happen it did. The sound of tires screaching on the wet asphalt as she realized she was in the oposite lane and a car was in front of her. Paniced she jerked her steering wheel and went spinning out of control. No longer on the other side of her road but off the road completely her breaks decided to stop working. Two things registered in her mind at that minute, one the irony of her breaks giving out on this particular day. Two that she was heading towards a tree without anyway of stopping.

Life was going great, he was finally happy with the love of his life. {sorry couldn't help it} Julia was everything he could ever need and dispite their issues they were finally making it work. He even had the ring in his pocket and a smile on his face to prove it. Inspite the weather he wasn't about to let that stop him from having an amazing night. Or following through with his plans for the night. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, proving he wasn't the only one who was thinking of his significant other. He pulls it out to see Julia's name flashing at him and his smile widens. Just as he was about to flip it open it slipped out of his hand and skidded to the passenger side floor. "Ahh" He grunted reaching for it as it continued to vibrate. With one hand on the steering wheel he kept the car fairly straight. Just as he was about to reach the phone he heard tires screech on pavement.

"What the hell?" He yelled, jumping back up into his seat. Headlights blinded him momentarly before swirving out of the way. He hit the breaks too fast that he too began to hydroplane. His car did a complete 360 before finally stopping. He looked up to see the other car was wrapped around a tree and the tail lights were flickering. His headlights casted an eerie spot light on the scene as the rain splashed relentlessly against the concrete. Taking a deep breath and reached for his phone which began a new cycle of vibrations.

"Hey babe I have to call you back a car just crashed on the side of the road." He said then quickly hung up to call 911. He jumped out of the car and ran over to the now bent frame of what use to be a car. "There was a car that just crashed into a tree...Yes... I don't know I haven't got to it yet... My name is Elijah Goldsworthy... I'm on route 39 off the North exit {totally made up}. Okay thank you." He hung up the phone and kneeled by the drivers side of the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking in to see a women laying over to the side. "Hey... Hey are you alright?" He shouted, trying to get the door open. "Augh." came a muffled grunt from the lady inside. At a closer range he could see that she had short ginger colored hair and blood covering her face. "Can you hear me?"

"Damn." She whispered in pain. For some reason this maked him smirk. At this point he was soaking wet.

"Okay don't move, I called for help." He told her. He gasped at her blue orbs that peaked out of the blood at him. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, reaching through her broken window to push her hair out of her face. Just as he said that the distant sound of sirens rang to them.

"Fuck this life." She whispered, pain lacing her voice. This caused him to stich his eyes together in confusion. He understood she had just got in a accident but did that really require such a statement? Who was this girl?

The pain was beyond anything she could imagine. "Fuck this life." She stated simply deciding not to talk anymore cause the pain in her chest was beyond belief. The man beside her was shadowed by the headlights from another car and his hair was stuck to his face. Rain was splashing down through the window that was now shattered. ~Fuck~ she thought ~I just bought this car.~ She mentally rolls her eyes as she begins to realize her condition. An iron taste filled her mouth as the rain ran down her face. Loud sirens echoed in her ears causing her head to pound.

"Over here!" the man yelled in his deep almost soothing voice. suddenly he was gone and bright lights were in her eyes causing her to squeeze them shut. "Is she okay?" The guy asked.

"We need you to step back sir." One of the medics replied, his voice echoing like thunder in her mind. "Ma'am can you hear me?" He practically yelled.

"Augh!" She replied, as another shot of sheer pain rocked through her skull.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked another question in the same loud voice.

"Clare...Clare Edwards...Could you stop yelling?" She replied in a harsh quiet voice barely audible over the rain that was still crashing down around them.

"Okay let's get you out of here Clare." He whispered to her enjoyment...If she could even say enjoyment was possible with all the pain every where.

Pain suddenly became all she could see, feel or understand as they ripped the door off the car with metal scraping against metal. All she could see was black pain and a surprisingly gentle touch on her wrist as she was lifted out of the car. "Sir you need to get out of the way."

"No I'm going with you all, just let me move my car out of the middle of the road." The voice was harsh and for some reason it soothed Clare even through all the pain.

"Okay but hurry she's lossing alot of blood." ~Blood?~ Confusion took over her again alot parellel to the relization that her accident had been worse then she thought.

"Okay we're good to go." shouted the soothing voice. With what little strength she had left she moved her head to the side and squinted her eyes too look for the man who had saved her. The lights shocked her eyes making her almost want to shut them again, but she was determined to see her savior. ~Green!~ The color of his eyes were so sharp that it startled her. ~Green.~ That was the last thought she had, the last thing she saw before all else went black.


	2. The Meeting

AN: Okay so I can't think about anything but writing right now. Hopefully that means I'm over my writers block or maybe it has to do with the fact I have too papers due next Thursday. Both of which I haven't started lol. So yes until I get inspiration to start them I am going to write on this…. If it wasn't obvious that was defiantly my first time posting anything on here ever so… yeah sorry. It was awkward to read. But I'm a pretty fast learner so hopefully it gets better. Hope you all enjoy and I entertain you all like you entertain me. And By the way I will be adding more characters from the show….Which I don't own…. In this chapter. 3 You all!

**All in Eli's view**

"Julia, honey I'm sorry. What was I suppose to do?" Eli pleaded into his phone as his girlfriends angry screams attacked his ear. "Oh right because you'd want someone to leave me alone if I was in an accident right?" He retorted sarcastically.

"Jules I know it's our anniversary but I'm not leaving until I speak with…. Jules stop yelling I'll make it up to you when I get home…..Okay Jules that's not going to help anything…. No damnit you better be home when I get there….Fine" He sighed running a hand over his face. The phone went silent as she hung up on him. The ring still in his pocket felt heavy as he looked around the waiting room. The nurse behind the desk eyed him cautiously.

"Do you know anything yet?" He asked, trying to soften his voice. He had to look menacing standing there in damp all black clothes. Surely his eyeliner was smeared too. Freak was the main name he heard, but it was how Julia liked him.

"No sir I'm sorry. You really don't have to stay. She'll understand if you don't." Her voice was sad almost like pity.

"No , I'm staying. At least until you can reach her family." he replied suddenly feeling exhausted. He didn't want to hurt his and Julia's relationship but he honestly couldn't stomach the thought of leaving the girl….Clare was her name….alone in the hospital. What if no one came for her.

"Didn't anyone tell you? They got here a couple minutes ago." I looked at her to see her eyebrows drawn together. She pointed to a couple sitting down the hall. They looked like they were in an intense conversation. The woman's face was scarlet. He began to walk towards them as the man jumped up.

"How is this my fault Ellen?" He yelled, glaring at her angrily. She just crossed her arms embarrassed by his outburst. "No really tell me how is this my fault. You was the one who just had to call her. You couldn't wait until she came to visit?"

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me. That is my little girl. How dare you." She replied finally snapping. "If anything it's your fault for leaving. For all the yelling, for making her leave in the first place."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." the man yelled walking away from her towards the exit. Tears built up in her eyes as Eli passed the man and approached her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"Oh!" she said surprised turning her back in embarrassment as she wiped her tears. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? He seemed to be acting like a jerk."

"Yeah he's been like that for a couple of years. I just can't believe he'd leave like that."

"Your Clare's mom?" He asked, looking at the woman's warn face. Her short dark hair was a mess.

She gave him a questioning look, almost scared. "I was the guy the guy she almost ran off the road. I rode with her in the ambulance." He answered her look. Her face lit up a little at this news. "Oh thank God! Bless you!" She said taking him into a surprisingly strong hug. "I am so grateful for you. I am Helen."

"Oh" He chuckled in surprise. "I'm Eli and it's was really nothing. I was going to leave after some of her family got here but now I don't want to leave you. Are you sure you're okay?" He replied as Helen pulled away from him.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad I got to meet you. No one told us you were still here."

"Same here no one mentioned you was here."

"Helen!" Yelled a high pitched voice from down the hall. They both looked to see a blond girl and boy running toward them. The girl had blue eyes full of worry that almost matched the boys slightly darker eyes. He was much taller then the girl.

"Oh Jenna! I'm so glad you're here. They won't tell me anything yet." Helen cried rushing into the girls arms.

"What happened? Did they at least tell you that?" The guys asked, looking down at the two girls.

"She ran off the road and wrapped herself around a tree." Eli answered the guy feeling out of place.

He looked over at Eli in a hostile curious way. "And who are you?" he asked venom dripping subtly from his voice.

"K.C. this is the guy who helped her. Eli….Was it?" Helen replied pulling away from the shorter girl. Looking back at Eli. The guy named K.C.'s face softened a bit and something like guilt crossed over his face.

"Thank you." He said a bit uncomfortable for some reason Eli didn't understand.

"Did they tell you anything?" The short blond asked her eye's pleading as tears threatened to fall.

"No, they don't know anything yet." Eli answered feeling bad that he had not information to share. All this drama had made him forget Julia was mad at him.

"Mrs. Edwards?" Came a deep voice from behind them. They all turned to see a doctor standing looking at them.

"Yes." Helen replied, stepping forward with fear all over her face over her face. Eli noticed she was slightly shaking.

"We have good news and bad news. The good news is Clare is going to be okay." A sigh of relief echoed down the hall as a weight was lifted off of their shoulders. "However, there is a chance there has been damage to her memory. She hit her head hard. We won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up." the doctor added.

"Oh God." said Jenna who looked up at K.C. They shared a look that Eli couldn't comprehend and Helen missed completely.

"Thank you so much. Can we go see her?" Helen asked, the doctor nodded at her. Happiness spreading across her face for the first time that night. She looked at Eli acceptingly. "Will you come too?"

"Warning she doesn't look very good right now. But it does all look worse then it is. Other then the head injury." the doctor added. Helen continued to look at Eli.

He shrugged, smirking at her sudden change. "Why not." he said as they followed the doctor to her room.

AN: Well hope you enjoyed. I'll write more soon. Can't decide if Clare will remember about Jenna and K.C. cheating. We'll have to see…. Review and let me know your opinion if you want to.


	3. The Proposal

AN : Well I still haven't made up my mind about the whole Jenna KC thing but Oh well. It will come to me. Anyways Yeah I'm thinking I might be a bit over my writers block, but then again it could be because I'm not having to make up these characters. They are already well known and love which makes it very easy. half the work for my History 101 class is done so I decided to write another chapter hope it's not too crappy... Enjoy And remember I sadly do not own any of the characters.  
**  
K.C.**

He paced back and forth in the waiting room after Eli left. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like the guy. But he was greatful that he saved Clare's life so dinner was the only thing he could think of as a thank you. He was greatful when Eli graciously declined saying he had to get home. After seeing Clare in the shape she was in K.C. heart all but stopped. It was his fault she was in that position. If she hadn't caught him and Jenna together she'd be home right now laughing a some silly book she was reading.

"K.C.!" Jenna called coming out of the room Clare and her mom were in. "She's still asleep." she said. Tears were streaming down her face even though she was able to keep an even voice.

"Do you think this is our fault?" K.C. asked looking down at Jenna who was now standing right in front of him stopping his pacing.

"No you can't think like that K.C. Her mom already blames herself you don't need to be thinking that too. It was a mistake she might not even remember it when she wakes up. So can we just forget it too?" Jenna replied, a forced smirk crossing her lips.

K.C. looked into Jenna's eyes as much as he hated to admit it and as much as he loved Clare he couldn't bring himself to feel like being with Jenna was a mistake. "What if she does remember?" He asked, a small part of him hoped she would.

"We'll have to wait and see. But let's hope she doesn't." Jenna said biting her bottom lip. "Now come on let's get something to eat from the cafeteria. I haven't eaten in a while." She said taking his hand and leading him away from the room Clare was currently in.

**Eli**

The doctor wasn't kidding when he said that it looked worse then it was. The imagine of Clare was still burning in Eli's mind while he was driving home. Yet he couldn't help but recognize her beauty even through all the tubes and bandages. Now that he was on the road he was beginning to wish he would have taken K.C. up on his offer for dinner. Julia wasn't answering her phone which could only mean one thing. She was pissed.

He turned the corner that led to his apartment. The time on his dash board read 1:34 am. He hoped Julia was home he didn't want to go out looking for her so late. Not after the day he had. But past events proved if he didn't she'd just get irrate with him. After three years he was bound to know a few things about their relationship and one thing he definatly knew was that he didn't want her any madder then she already was. Taking a deep breath he pulled into his parking space and stopped the car. Hesitantly he turned off the car and got out.

The rain was still coming down at a decent rate so he ran for the door to avoid anymore unconfortable dampness. As he reached the door his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly answered it in hopes that Julia finally got his messages. "Hello?"

"Where are you!" Julia yelled at him.

"Jules I'm coming up the elevator now." He replied vaugly out of breath at this point. She didn't sound happy and it didn't surprise him. The ring was still buried in his pocket and he still had hopes of taking it out once he saw her. Hopefully she wasn't mad enough to not take it. "I'll be right there honey."

"Well hurry we need to talk." She said sound a bit nervous. At that she hung up the phone and Eli raced for the stairs. He was too anxious to wait for the elevator, her tone made him nervous and scared as hell.

What could she want to talk about? He wondered racing up the stairs. Finally he reached the third floor and ran down the hall to the apartment. He fumbled with his keys dropping them on the floor infront of his door. When he reached to get them the door bursted open and Julia looked down at him. Tears were streaking her face as she moved aside for him. "Jules what's wrong?"

"Eli, today was our anniversary. Hell techniqually yesterday was our anniversary. I spent all day home by myself." She said her voice strangely calmer then when she had called. She wouldn't look him in the eyes instead walked to the living room and sitting on the couch. She fiddled with her hands avoiding any eye contact. Eli's heart raced, why wasn't she yelling why wasn't she screaming or throwing things. Why the hell was she just sitting there.

"Jules baby I'm so sorry. You have to understand I couldn't just leave her there. I know I messed up but baby I love you. I will always love you and I'm here now." Eli said taking a seat beside her. She turned slightly to him still not looking directly at him. He took this as a bad sign as another tear fell down her face.

"I know you're here. Elijah I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you will react to this..." She said, taking a deep breath as more tears began to fall down her face. His heart stopped, oh god! "Eli I'm pregnant."

Eli just stared not moving, those were definatly not the words he expected to hear. Julia bursted out into tears, "I'm so sorry Eli. Please just say something." She said finally looking up at him. Eli's heart was ripped open by the look on her face. He blinked for a second then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shhh Jules shhh it's okay. That's amazing news." he whispered as realization began. A huge smile forming over his face, now was his chance. He pulled away from her getting down infront of her. "Jules?" He began getting her full attention, She looked at him couriously and forced a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Opening it slowly he asked. "Jules will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped open, completely stunned at this turn of event. "But... You said no kids?" She said, worry suddenly crossed her face.

"I don't care. I want you I love you if kids happen to come along so be it as long as I'm with you." He replied looking into her eyes. "So will you be Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy?" He asked one more time.

She smiled, and nodded speechless at first. "Yes, Oh yes Eli!" She replied launching herself into his arms. He held her tightly.

"So we're pregnant?" He stated lifting her up with him and carrying her to the bedroom. "Means we don't have much longer before we can't..." She cut him off with a deep passionate kiss as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

AN: I know you're probably thinking what the fuck! I swear this will be an eclare you just have to wait and see what happens and how it all comes together. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. The morning After

AN: Oh yeah it is much easier to write about characters I didn't create. lol I am so happy to be writing again. Hope I'm not sucking to bad. Again I don't own Degrassi or it's characters...

And just to let you know... Clare, KC and Jenna just graduated a year ago and Eli is in his second year of college but thinking about dropping out. Well here is the fourth chapter... Things will soon be getting intense...

Also I just realized I never explained how he got back to his car... lol K.C. gave him a ride after he turned down the offer to go to dinner with them. lol Opps that is a sad cover up but I guess it's the best I got. ;]

**Eli**

He woke up the next morning to the sound of singing and water coming from the bathroom down the hall. He smiled as he remembered the night before. Julia was amazing and he couldn't believe he got to keep her forever. He could smell her shampoo from the bed and it intised him to get up. Ugh... His head was pounding from the lack of sleep. He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed and groaned. I was only 9 am why was she already up? He wondered passing the bathroom door and into the kitchen.

He opened the refridgorator door searching for something to stop the sudden growl in his stomach. The shower shut off two minutes before his beautiful _fiancé _walked out wrapped in nothing but a towel. He whistled low and winked at her when she noticed him and smiled. "Hey I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked walking into the kitchen beside him.

"Nah I needed food." He answered, his belly proving the point with a loud growl. She laughed at him and grabbed a cup out of the cabnet. "So what has you up so early?"

"Morning sickness actually. Didn't think it would kick in so soon." She replied with a small smirk on her face. Eli glanced at her as she filled the cup up with water and took a sip.

"Are you okay now?" He asked looking down at her stomach in concern. He wasn't sure how pregnacys worked so he wasn't sure if he should be worried or not.

"Yeah I feel much better just keep food way from me right now. Actually I was thinking about going out to do some shopping today. You know get ready for the little one." Her face looked radiant as she said this looking in the distance dreamily.

Eli chuckled at her child like features. "Would you like for me too go with you?"

"Nah I know it's not really your thing, plus I know you. You're going to end up checking on that girl. I thought we could just meet up for dinner tonight after everything." She answered putting the glass down. "Not excluding the fact I want to surprise you with everything. What do you think about the office turning into a nursery?"

Eli closed the refridgorator and turned to her. "Whatever you want you can have. If you want to surprise me then okay. As a matter of fact I was thinking about stopping by the hospital to check on her. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

She just smiled at the him and nodded after that just turning away and going back into the bathroom. "Don't forget to put clothes on." He shouted.

"You either." She yelled back. He looked down to see he infact wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

**Jenna**

She was paniced trying to clean up Clare's apartment. Any proof had to be rid of. She couldn't believe her and K.C. had finally hooked up. She had always liked him but because of Clare she never did anything about it. But she knew when K.C. called her that they were having issues, that still didn't give her the right to do what she did. Poor Clare was now in the hospital and all she could think about was K.C. naked form. She was sick.

Just as she began making the bed her phone rang from in the living room. She raced to get it. "Hello?" she replied out of breath.

"Jenna she's awake." Helen sing songed through the phone. Jenna's heart jumped into her throat. "She was asking for you."

"Okay I'll be right there. Is K.C. still there?"

"Yes he's here. They are talking right now. The doctors were right she doesn't remember much since she left the house yesterday. Nothing about the accident. I called Eli from yesterday. He wanted to know when she was awake. He said he'd be here too. You know he was really attractive." Helen said, always trying to play the match maker for Jenna. Jenna just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right there. I'm actually at her apartment now do you want me to grab her anything?"

"Umm... Actually grab her a few books they don't know how long she'll be staying here. They want to run more test and keep an eye on her. They are worried about her head.

"Okay Fort Night it is. I'll be there soon."

**Clare**

Her head was pounding and the florecent light from the ceiling was too bright causing her every move to echo and pound. K.C. watched her every move cautious not to hurt her. For some reason his presence bothered her. His concern annoyed her and that scared her. She was in love with K.C. Why would she feel like he shouldn't be here.

"Clare dear, Jenna will be on her way soon. She is getting you some books." Her mom said stepping back into the room.

"Thanks for calling her." Clare replied, fighting off even more hurt feelings. This bothered her to know ends. When she woke up the doctors told her she had hurt her head and wouldn't remember somethings. Fear crept into her heart and the hurt Jenna's name brought her. She didn't understand why but she knew something was wrong. However, her head hurt too much for her to worry about it. For the time being she would just let it go. She smiled at her mom, she could tell she hadn't slept last night, with the dark circles under eyes it was hard to recognize her. Or maybe it was just from where Clare had hit her head.

It felt strange to her that she couldn't remember anything. That she hadn't even known why she was in the hospital when she first woke up. It was a shock to listen to the doctor explain the extent of her memory damage as far as they could tell. It was hard to watch K.C. and her mom's face as they explained what they knew. Both face matched in guilt and sadness...Did they blame themselves she wondered? But why would they it was an accident...Right? Another dose of panic lunched into her throat but she forced it down as there was a knock on the door.

She watched as the door opened letting in more unwelcomed light. She closed her eyes fighting back the nausea that was hitting her. "Hey." Came a smooth deep voice.

"Eli, I'm so glad you could make it back. I really wanted you to meet the amazing girl you saved last night." Clare's mom replied. ~Saved? This guy saved me?~ Clare thought snapping her eyes open to take in the guy who was standing at the now closed door. He was gorgeous, deep forest green eyes, full lips, sharp features. Clare gasped as she took in this shaggy haired man dressed all in black, standing infront of her. "Clare this is Eli the guy we were telling you about. He was the one who found you."

"Actually you almost took me down with you. It was the least I could do seeing as how you missed me completely." He said smirking down at her. Helen just gave him a corky look and made eye contact with Clare. She was watching her mother curiously, her reaction wasn't want Clare would have expected. By the looks of her savior he was deffinatly the type her mother had always warned her to stay away from.

"K.C. why don't we go and get some coffees. I'll even ask if you can have some Clare dear." She said taking a step towards the door. K.C. gave a displeased look in Helen's direction but forced a smile for Clare. He nodded at her mother then turned to Clare.

"I guess I'll be back soon. I love you Clare-Bear." He said using her old nickname from high school. He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips as if putting on a show. As much as her heart raced at K.C. gesture it for some reason angered her. Luckily he knew her well enough to know when she was embarrassed she blushed and that's why he took her rosey cheeks as. Little did he know his testoterone show angered her to no ends.

He gave her one last peck on the nose before turning to follow her mother out of the room. She again closed her eyes at the intruding light as they opened the door. She waited a few minutes after the door closed before she opened up her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she say Eli staring down at her. "Does the light hurt your head?" He asked softly taking a few steps to the wall. Not trusting her voice she just simply nodded.

She watched as he reached to turn off the light, leaving only the dim sun light sneaking in through the blinks. "Is that any better? I killed the lights for you." He said, ironic first conversation and he talks about death. She simply nods again not wanting to look like a fool infront of him. "Do you remember anything?" He asked taking a seat in the chair next to her bed.

She was temperaily stunned by his fluid movements as his hair fell into his eyes, those green eyes. Shaking her head to snap out of if she made her self dizzy. "N... No I don't remember anything." She replied closing her eyes again fighting her nausea again. "You saved me right?" she stated, not opening her eyes.

"Not really, I just called the ambulance and what not." He replied, she opened her eyes to find him looking down at his hands. She got the feeling he was embarrassed which struck her as odd.

"But you rode here with me." She asked studying his features. Eli looked up at her, a stunned look came across his face.

"You have amazing eyes." He said.

**Eli**

"You have amazing eyes." He said, quickly regreting it. He looked down at his hands again completely appauled by his out burst. But God was it true. The depth of her blue eyes almost hypnotised him.

"Tha...Thank you." She replied in a quiet voice. He peaked up at her to see she was blushing. Even through all the bruses on her face it was hard to miss. However, he was curious as to way the look on her face was different from the look she had when K.C. had kissed her. He suddenly remembered the look K.C. and Jenna had shared. "Not just for what you said but for last night. I... I can't remember anything but I know you helped me. Possibly saved me so thank you." She said, making him lose track of thought.

He smiled at her, her face was sweet innocent he would have guessed. "K.C. is your boyfriend?" He asked, her anxious to hear her answer and watch her face.

"Yes he is. He lives with me actually. About a week now. We've been together for four years." She replied, she sounded happy about it but something in her eyes were paniced. Eli was beginning to think that her expressions were going to tell alot more about her then her actual words.

"Oh. That's nice." He replied still wondering about why she looked worried when she told him that.

"What about you? I guess it is only polite to invade your privacy too." She said, smiling at him.

He laughed at her sudden change. "I actually just got engaged...Last night."

"Oh..." Clare said her smile disappearing alittle.

"Yeah found out she's pregnant." He told her very pleased with the information. "Scares the hell out of me. But what can you do."

"I think you'll be a great dad." Clare blurted out, throwing a hand over her mouth. "I mean you look like a great dad... I mean I just..." She was becoming flustered Eli could tell and he just laughed at her.

"It's okay I understand what you're saying and thank you." He saved her. "To be honest though I never wanted kids... It just kind of happened."

"I use to want kids." Clare replied looking down at her hands now.

"Why not now?" He asked, courious about this ginger haired girl.

"Well in high school I was part of this baby sitting group at school..."

"Like the baby sitters club?" Eli interupted, with a huge grin on his face and laughed.

"No..." She glared at him as he tried to compose himself. ~This girl is funny!~ Eli thought quieting down for her to finish. "Let's just say that wasn't the best experience in my life." She added crossing her arms as if to say that was the end of the conversation. He began to laugh harder at her expression.

"Clare!" the short blonde from yesterday yelled barging into the room. She stopped when she spoted Eli sitting close to Clare in the dark.

**Jenna**

"Clare?" She asked not so sure now. Eli sit back relaxed in the chair, his laughter vanished once she had barged in. "Why is it dark in here?" She asked flicking on the lights. Clare's eyes slammed shut and she groaned in pain.

"Turn that off!" Eli exclaimed jumping at her. He almost knocked her over in an attempt to cut off the lights. He turned quickly and caught her just before she hit the floor. His arms were wrapped around her as he began to pull her back to her feet.

"What the hell?" K.C. all to familiar voice echoed through the door. Both Jenna and Eli looked up to see K.C. with an aggrovated look on his face and Helen with a pure blissful look. Jenna's heart dropped at K.C. expression... He looked ready to kill.

AN: Ohhhhh. lol j/k So it must seem like Eli is kind of a ladies man but really he's not in this story. Let's see how K.C. reacts next chapter... Will he reveal his feelings? or will he be able to cover it up?


	5. The Deceit

AN: Okay so I've decided I am changing the points of view to first person for each character. That way it is easier for you all to read and for me to stop getting confused while I am writing. Hope you enjoy and as always I still don't own Degrassi.

And just to add... I just got lectured by my 7 year old cousin... lol He told me not to pout at the previews of Degrassi cause it's just a show... But really does Eli have to act so crazy? :(

**K.C.**

Seeing Jenna in Eli's arms made my blood boil. She was _mine_. It didn't help that the room was dim because the lights were off. My fist clinched as he pulled her to her feet and released her. Helen put her hand on my should, a wide grin crossed her facae. "Don't you two look so cute!" She cheered clapping her hands together.

Clare coughed from the hospital bed snapping me back to reality. I looked at her as she smiled gleefully. "Actually mom. Eli is engaged and she's pregnant!" Clare stated.

We all looked at Eli, Helen with a shocked some what defeated look but quickly recovered. Jenna smiled at him, "Congratulations! When Clare gets out we should have a thank you slash congratulations party!" Jenna cooed. She had always been a child lover and a romantic. One of the things I really loved about her.

"That's a terrific idea." Helen pined in. Eli looked slightly embarrassed by the sudden attention gave Clare a thanks alot look. She just grinned at him. As I watched this exchange I was shocked to find it didn't bother me like it would have a month ago.

"Mom that's not necessary." Clare stated trying to come to his aid.

"Really it's not. I'm just glad I could help and having Julia is enough of a gift as it is. Actually I should probably leave soon. She is out shopping for baby things." He said, ~Yes leave!~ I thought.

"Honey can we turn on the light you know I hate sitting in the dark." Helen asked reaching for the light switch.

"It hurts her..."Eli started also reaching for the light switch as Clare replied yes. Eli looked at Clare curiously. "Are you sure you looked like you were going to throw up when I got here."

"Honey?" Helen asked.

"It's okay mom go ahead." Clare stated shrugging indifferently. "What happened to the coffee?"

**Eli**

What is wrong with this girl? She obviously couldn't handle the lights yet she was allowing her mom to turn them on to avoid her own discomfort. As Helen turned on the lights Clare flintched closing her eyes immediatly. No one seemed to notice and she didn't say anything about it. "They were out."

"So how far along is she?" Jenna asked, looking absolutely start struck.

"Umm... I don't know I just found out last night." I replied, taking a step back from her.

"Oh... How long have you been engaged." She also asked.

"Jenna..." Clare said,

"No it's okay. I had planned on asking her last night then well... Things got crazy... But I was still able to ask her." Jenna looked at me in awww.

"Jenna enough Q and A he has to be going." K.C. said, his voice rough. He glared at me for some reason.

"Yeah I do need to go."

"Will you come back?" Clare asked me in a small voice. I looked over at her while she looked up at me with squinted eyes.

"I can be." I replied quizically. She nodded not saying anything else but letting her eyes close.

"Looks like she needs her sleep." Helen said, sitting down beside her daughter. A look of sadness crossed her face. I got the feeling I was missing something. "Honey your dad called he said he was sorry he couldn't make it."

Clare just shrugged and kept her eyes closed. "Um we should go." Jenna said grabbing my arms.

**Jenna**

I didn't want Eli seeing Clare in any condition. I wasn't sure how much she remembered. But I'm sure her parents arguing started far enough back for her to remember and that had always been a sensitive point for her. I closed the door behind us and sighed. "Sorry I didn't want Clare to feel uncomfortable in her current condition. The doctor said there is still a chance she'll forget more."

Eli looked at me questioningly. I shook my head in angst. "You'd have to ask her if you come back. She's sensitive about her parents."

"Kind of like they were fighting last night?" He asked, looking down the hall with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah kind of." I replied in a quiet voice.

"Jenna!" K.C. called coming out of the room. He eyed Eli in a hostile manner. "What are you still doing here?" He barked getting closer to me.

"I'm talking what does it look like?" Eli replied,eyeing us too.

"K.C. cool it." I warned him. Panic took over me when I recognized jealousy in his voice. That was the last thing we needed was for Eli to guess anything was happening between us... I mean happened... mistake...Right?

"He should leave." K.C. said turning to me and taking my arm.

"I should actually. But now I'm not so sure." Eli replied, looking between the two of us. I pushed K.C. away looking at Eli flustered.

"It's fine I have to go anyways." I said turning to walk away.

"I'll walk you out then." Eli said, stepping beside me. As he did that K.C. growled at him.

"K.C." I snapped.

"Dude what is your problem?" Eli asked, looking back at K.C. who was now balling his fist in anger. ~Oh God~ I thought.

**Eli**

~What the hell is wrong with these people.~ "You're my problem dude." K.C. snapped at me stepping up into my face.

"Really, tell me what did I do?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He didn't want to mess with me.

"K.C." Jenna warned again grabbing his arm. I watched him with carefully concealed eyes. She looked up at him in panic. "Not here not now please. Remember what I told you yesterday." She whispered barely loud enough for me to here but I heard and things began to click together.

"Fuck life." I whispered and they both looked at me.

"What?" she asked looking scared.

"That's what Clare said before she passed out..." I replied, taking a step back from them.

"Please Eli." Jenna pleaded

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe it... Did she know?" I asked as I realized what was going on why all the hostility towards me.

Jenna began to tear up as she looked down at the ground. "Yes, she caught us an hour before the accident." She whispered. "Please don't tell her again. She doesn't remember."

"I'm not going to be the one to tell her." I replied. "But you know she'll remember eventually." I was appaulled disgusted by them. "I have to go." I said leaving them to theirselves. Sick bastards, I didn't even know Clare but knew she didn't deserve what they were doing to her. She seemed sweet innocent how could anyone betray such a beautiful person? Anger over took me as I stormed out of the hospital. There was no way I could go to Julia like this.

I grabbed my phone and opened it up..."Hey baby boy!"

"Cece can I come over." I asked my anger seaping through my words.

"Is everything okay did Julia..."

"No she said yes... Actually I have good news to share with you. I just need someone to talk to about something." I interupted her.

"Of course you can come over. Just be quiet when you get here. You're dad is asleep. He had a long night at work." She replied. I hung up without saying bye and ran to my car.

AN: Ugh I don't like my writing right now... But I promise to keep posting... I think next chapter will be week or so after... Maybe a short clip of CeeCee and Eli then come back in a month when Clare is out of the hospital... I'm kind of getting bored with the time going by slowly.


	6. The Advice

AN: Sorry it took a while to post. But I haven't missed a day so far so I guess you'll be able to forgive me. I'm watching Degrassi and Fitz is freaking me out. I don't own Degrassi but I'm watching it so enjoy.

**No ones Point of View.**

How can the sun be shining so bright after what happened last night. From everything Eli had gathered Clare's life all but fell apart last night and she didn't remember a thing about it. CeeCee always makes things seem better, he was hoping she didn't let him down this time. He didn't need this drama after what happened to him last night. Julia had made him the happiest man in the world but after leaving the hospital he could shake this anger that was building up inside of him. He pulled into the parking lot of his parents house right beside his old hearse. That's right hearse. Good old Morty gave him alot of good memories and some few bad ones not to mention long walks. Due to his ancient age Morty was now retired in his parents parking lot until he could afford to have all the issues fixed.

"Hey baby boy!" CeeCee cheered racing out to meet her boy before he ever got out of the car. He smiled up at her in a some what better mood. Goding home always did that too him.

"Hey mom." He replied letting her usher him into his childhood home. "How are you doing?" he asked

"I'm okay what about you... You said she said yes! I'm going to be a mother-in-law!" She declared in a sing-song tone.

"That's not all you're going to be." He whisper

**Eli's POV**

My eyes bludged as I realized I had said that out loud. She stopped mid-stirde towards the kitchen and looked at me. ~Here we go.~ I thought as she began. "What did you say?" She asked taking a seat from across me.

"Um mom... You're not just going to be a mother-in-law. Jules' pregnant." I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could lose the nerve to say them.

Her mouth dropped open..."BullFrog!" She yelled taking me by surprise that my face dropped.

"Mom you said he just got to sleep." I said as I heard a thump from upstairs as I could only assume my dad had fallen out of bed.

"What what's going on what's wrong?" he shouted running down the stairs with a hammer in his hand. I looked up and almost choked on my own tounge as I saw he was clad in nothing but tidey whiteys and bed head.

"Oh goodness." CeeCee stated looking my dad up and down.

"Dad come on." I said, averting my eyes to the wall. I could really have gone without seeing that.

"What?" He asked, putting his hands out and looking down at himself. "Well would you look at that. I guess my snake wanted air." He laughed in his gruff voice and headed back up the stairs.

"And just when I thought I had survived fairly unscarred." I said. CeeCee patted my knee as she chuckled at her husband who couldn't possibly be my father.

"Okay Okay... What is going on. Son you're here." He said rushing back down the stairs with his arms wide open. After what I had just seen I wasn't really excited about it but I allowed him to pull me up into a hug.

"Bullfrog. Sit down Eli has good news." CeeCee shouted excitedly as I pulled away from my dad. He sat down attempting to wipe some sleep out of his eye.

"Well?" He asked after a while of silence.

"I asked Jules last night... She said yes!" I declared avoiding my mom's eyes.

"Baby boy tell him the good news!" She pleaded as if my engagment wasn't anything. I laughed at her and shook my head. "We're going to be grandparents!" She called, not waiting for me to say anything. This time it was my dad's turn to choke.

"That a boy." He cheered hitting me on the back almost knocking me in the floor. "I knew you had it in ya... Or should I say her?" He joked making my eyes yet again buldge.

"Dad!" I snapped at him. ~And they wondered why I didn't come home much anymore.~ I shook my head at his goofy tired eyed grin.

"Was that all?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah dad that was all... Married with children." I said shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Okay well I'll see you next year I'm going to hybernate now." He said, disappearing back up the steps.

I eyed my mom cautiously as she laughed. "I'm sorry honey he's set in his ways by now. He'll wake up freaking out. So don't be surprised if you get a call." I just nodded. "Now why were you really here? Were you nervous about the baby?"

"No no it was nothing like that." I said, taking a deep breath. "This is going to be a lot but I can't talk to Jules about it she'll just freak out on me and that's the last thing I need for her to hate me right now."

"Woah calm down honey start from the beginning." She said raising her hand to slow me down. Taking another deep breath I began from the beginning.

It didn't take long to tell her about the accident and the fight with Julia. It didn't take long to tell her about the night with Julia (minus a few details) and then about the morning at the hospital. She sat quietly listening to everything nodding when she needed too and asking questions as she saw fit. After I was finished we were both quiet for a moment.

"Stay away from them." She stated quickly

My head snapped back at the speed of her answer. "What?" I asked confused.

"You're emotions are telling me to just stay away from them. You have a kid to think about now Baby Boy you can't be around that drama. She's okay she's going to be okay. It's not your fault she has bad people in her life. It's not your place to fix it either. You need to think about Julia and the baby." She said simply standing up.

"Mom?" I asked catching a glimpse of disapproval in her voice.

"Eli no I saw your face, you can't go back around them. One night and you're involved but you can't be. Julia not only would kill you but you would kill her." My eye brows stitched together by her answer but I knew she was right. Julia had to be my main priority. I had to forget about my promise to Clare...Clare. Poor girl she had know clue how her life was falling out from under her. I hoped for her sake she wouldn't remember anytime soon. Maybe she could have at least a month left of happiness before she learned the truth. I sighed and nodded my head.

"You're right mom." I said, feeling this knot in my chest.

"I always am Baby boy I always Am." she said walking into the kitchen. "So are you hungry?" She asked,

"Nah I should be heading back. Jules will be waiting." I said heading towards the door.

"Ahh yes the responsibilities begin." She laughed waving me off. I jogged to my new car petting Morty as I ran past. Man did I miss him.

"I'll be back soon boy!" I called and took off down the road in my new car.

AN: Damn Fitz needs too just to go the fuck off. GRRRRR! Sorry I'm totally watching Degrassi right now and Fitz just showed up. I'm mad! Hope you all enjoyed I'll come back in the story as a month later.


	7. The Phone Call

AN: Well I survived all my mid-terms and finished all my papers Officially on Spring Break... I forgot about Degrassi last night hopefully I recorded it. Well Here is this chapter it was cut short but I hope you enjoy.

Clare

It has been two weeks since I got out of the hospital. Everything was pretty much back to normal. Well other then the fact they had to replace me at work because I was gone. Not that it matters I didn't care much for the job, since I got out I've been focusing on my book. Jenna hasn't really came around since I got out which bothered me but she says she's been busy so I have no reason to think she is avoiding me. KC has been absolutely amazing. He's treated me like a princess from the day I walked out. Life seemed perfect but dad never came to see me when mom was there. They were never in the same room and by the way they are acting I know there is something they aren't telling me. KC acts like he might know but he's so focused on keeping me happy that when I try to talk about it he changes the subject. I decided not to worry about it I was a big girl now and if they can't see they can talk to me then I'm not going to force them. Two day was officially 15 days since I left the hospital and I still haven't heard from the guy who saved me. Eli I think that was his name. Not that I blamed him but it bothered me he didn't check in again after I woke up in the hospital. Then again he was probably busy planning his wedding and what not.

I sighed as I sat in front of my computer thinking about him. I had his number from my mom but I didn't bother calling him. I wanted to thank him but that didn't mean I could interupt his life. I placed my fingers over the key biard and began my free writing exercises before I began writing. I wasn't three sentences into it before my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"Who is this?"

"Um you called me." I said a bit aggravated.

"Yea but you called me first about a month or so ago. I've been trying to call but this is the first you've answered. Who are you why have you been threatening me?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about I just got out of the hospital. My phone has been on me since then. I think you have the wrong number." I replied.

"Edwards?" the person asked, hell I couldn't even tell if it was a man or women.

"Yes that's me. Clare Edwards. But I really don't know who you are."

"My name is Adam, Adam Torres." he said, he had a hopeful tone to his voice like I should know who he is. I sighed again.

"Well Adam I'm sorry but I've never heard of you and I have no clue how I could have called you while I was in the hospital but I don't remember it. To be honest I have lost a good part of my memory. But I'm not the type of person to threaten people I know that for a fact."

"Can we meet some where?" He asked, he sounded surprised but determined.

"What? I don't even know you. For all I know you just want to kill me." I replied slightly joking.

"You're the one who wants to kill me." He deadpanned.

My heart stopped, "Wha...What?"

"You have been calling and threatening to kill me. I have the message. Can we meet?" He said.

"Okay." I agreed wanting to get to the bottom of the guys nonsense. "Where and When?"

"The Delli on Fourth and Fifth. 6pm. tonight. I'll see you then Edwards." He answered hanging up the phone immediately.

What the hell? I thought placing the phone down. What have I gotten my self into?

AN: I'm sorry this is so short I have inspirations to make this longer but I got called into work and have to leave here soon, but I thought it would be nice to add what I did have. So here it is. I'll write and post more after work tonight if I'm not dead tired. But the good thing is it ended on a cute little cliff hanger.

.


	8. The Confession

AN: To be honest I don't even know where that came from so I guess we'll both be surprised cause I wasn't planning anything with Adam...So yeah Adam's in the plot now... I'm thinking something about Adam and Fitz... KC might have something to do with it... We'll see where this go.

**Eli**

It has been a while since my life was flipped upside down, thankfully it was in a good way. But really my perception of time has been horrible. I have been measuring time through mood swings and doctor appointments. Only two appointments but plenty of mood swings. Don't get me wrong I love Julia but man is she one crazy pregnant lady.

I was just now getting back from getting her her white lemon creamed cookies. It had been my third trip out each time I got the wrong cookie. Just as I walked through the door I realized something was wrong. "Jules?" I called out.

"I...Eli!" She called from the bathroom. Panic was in her voice and I dropped everything.

"What happened are you okay?" I questioned my heart beating a million miles a hour. The scene before me stopped me dead. Water was everywhere and she was clutching her stomach pain all over her face. "The baby!" I exclaimed out loud.

She was only five months along and yet here she was in labor! I rushed over too her. "Come on we have to get you to the hospital." I said, practically carring her to the living room. I placed her on the couch and began running around looking for everything we had previously discussed we would need.

"Hurry!" She yelled sounding like she was in a lot of pain.

"Okay okay I'll come back for things come on lets go." I said grabbing a baby bag she had over anxiously put together last week. Which I know see was great hindsight and I was releaved. I picked her up and we rushed out the door.

It was a difficult car ride with her screaming in the back seat behind me. My hands shook more with each scream and I was sweating to no extent. I was breathing heavy almost like I was in labor myself. Without much complications and only two red lights ran I pulled in front of the hospital. I rushed to the back door and picked her up again for the first time realizing just how heavy she had gotten.

"Help she's going into labor. She's only 5 months along." I shouted rushing up to the nurses desk.

"Follow me!" One of the nurses called bringing a wheel chair for me to sit her down in. I did as she said and Julia was rushed into a room.

- - - - - - - - - AN: I don't know anything that goes on in a delivery room soo...

2 Hours later

I slid into a seat looking at Jules as she feel asleep. That was honestly the most disturbing, yet miraclous thing I've ever seen in my entire life. She was really pale from the effort she put into giving birth to our beautiful little boy. Yet another miracle he was healthy. All was quite as the baby was asleep in a small bed beside Julia. I smiled as I looked at the two most important people of my lives.

I looked around the room and sighed. I hadn 't been to a hospital since I went to check on Clare after her accident. Julia for some reason was scared for me to go with her to her appointments so I would drop her off then pick her up afterwards. We argued at first about her silly fears but she won in the end. I didn't think it was that big of a deal to fight that much over. I began to slowly wonder about Clare and how she was doing. I had followed my mother's advice and stayed away from them and all thier drama which was good because with all of Julia's crazy hormones I'm not sure I would have been able to handle it.

I relaxed to the sound of Julia's gentle breathing and sighed. This was the perfect moment. I almost wished I was artistic so I could paint this moment for all of eternity. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

"JULIA!" Shouted a paniced voice of a guy that barged into the room staring down at Julia. I jumped up as Jules jerked awake. "I just found out I'm so sorry I was late."

"What the hell. Who are you?" I growled as I watched this man try to race to my fiancee. He stopped short seeing me. Confusiong crossed his face.

"Eli?" He asked his eye brows coming together in stress. "What are you doing here?"

"John?" Julia cried, panic now laced her voice...John?

Everything stopped as I looked at this man who I had never seen before yet somehow knew me. John why did that name sound familiar. I looked over at Julia and noticed she was crying.

"Alright. I have that maternity test you asked for." A nurse said stepping into the room with a clip board. My heart dropped as she stopped in mid-step noticing the tension in the room.

"What maternity test?" I growled, looking at Jules instead of the nurse.

"Um..." the nurse started looking at her clip board then around the room. "The maternity test to see who the father is."

"Jules?" I whispered suddenly feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. I looked over at my son who was still sound a sleep.

"The father of the baby is John Luther." The nurse said on a whisper almost as if she was scared to say anything.

"Eli!" Julia pleaded as I clintched my hands into fist. I was froze for a moment as Julia began to cry.

"He really is mine?" The John guy asked almost smiling in victory. Where did he come from who was he, and why the hell was he suddenly in my place.

Furous I looked at Julia who looked at the baby. Pain was written all over her face. "Jules?" I asked again through clintched teeth.

"I"m sorry Eli." She said, looking up at me with tired eyes. "I've been with John for about a year now." She cried.

WHAT! I snapped "I'm done." I said simply even though I was dying to scream and fight them all on this. How did this happen, why did this happen. I ran out of the room as Julia yelled after me. I didn't listen I couldn't all I knew is I had to get away. I had to stay away. I had to get my things and just leave.

I ran to my car and raced home with out thinking about anything. Tears we streaming down my face as I zoomed across town. How could she do this too me? Once I got to our apartment I rushed around packing everything that I could. After I was done with that I was back on the road with no clue where I was going. I grabbed my phone and searched through my contacts till I found the one I was looking for. I pushed call and waited as it began to ring...

"Hello?" He answered on the other line.

"Adam can I meet you somewhere? Something happened and I need a place to stay."

AN: BumBumBuuuum! Now things are making full circle...Sorry I can't post again until later tonight. I have to work. But I'll write more and post before Midnight...I hope. Hope you all enjoyed review and let me know if you like the direction it's going in or if I should erase some and restart it.


	9. The Deli

AN: Okay readers please bare with me on this one. I am very sick but I promised another post before Midnight...So before I medicate and sleep for a few hours I am going to write something. I'm sooooo sorry if it is bad. But here you go. If I wake up in the morning and it's too aweful I'll fix it.

**Eli**

I sat waiting for Adam to show up, my hands hadn't stopped shaking yet. I looked around the delli that we had always met at. No one seemed to pay any attention to me and if they did is was usually disgusted looks. I could only guess what I looked like. A grown man all in black with tears stains down my face. Do to the fact I kept pulling at my hair it was probably standing in every direction. And it didn't help the matter that my hands were shaking and I couldn't stop my foot from taping. I most have looked like a complete junkie, and it didn't help that I was about to meet with a well known dealer of the area.

But that was the thing Adam had never wanted to be part of what he was stuck in. We had been friends since high school and he had big dreams for his future up until the point where his mother kicked him out before we even graduated. After that he had felt it was his only choice to turn to that neanderthal Fitz. He was the biggest drug husler on this side of town and he was bad news. One of those once you're in the only way out is in a coffin kind of guys.

Adam was lost from then on. Which was a shame cause he was the most brilliant person I've ever met. Hell if it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have met Julia and helped clean her up from all of her addictions and demons. Then again I wouldn't be sitting here a complete mess with my heart ripped to pieces and lying on the ground somewhere. But I couldn't blame Adam for what Julia did. It wasn't his fault I took her back even though she cheated countless times, and had the sporatic relapses into the drug life. Adam was the reason we had lasted so long infact.

I was even more nervous by the way Adam was acting while I was on the phone with him. He sounded slightly scared, which was the main reason why I was meeting him here at 5 cause he had another meeting at 6 and wanted us to get all our talking over with so I could stay with him for his meeting. Even though he wouldn't tell me exactly what was going on. I was slightly nervous about what he had gotten him self into this time; and even if it was a good idea that I get involved. But as I said he was my best friend I couldn't abandon him after all he has done for me.

The door bell ringed to signify someone had just walked through the door. I looked up in time to see my best friend come in. His face was tight with nerves as he made his way towards me. "Hey man." He greeted trying to keep his voice from showing any emotion. "What happened?" He added.

I shook my head trying to get all my thoughts together to best explain what I just went through. "He was cheating." I stated, just cutting straight to the point. "The baby wasn't mind and she has been with him all year." Adams eyes bugged out at this news and he shook his head.

"Man I'm so sorry." He replied not knowing what else to say. I could tell his mind was else where and that was okay with me. I didn't really feel like talking about Julia anyways. I mentally placed my drama aside and focused on the young guy infront of me.

"What's up Adam?"

**Clare**

I was so nervous as I headed to delli Adam demanded I meet him at. My hands were shaking as I clinched the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. I haven't wished more then I do now that I had my memory back. I was terrofied that maybe I wasn't the nice girl I remember being. The idea that I could possible have a double life terrofied me more then anything I could think of.

I pulled into the parking lot finally, traffic was horrible today it was as if everyone knew that I was in a hurry. True I was a half hour early but I was anxious to get this over with and I also wanted to be there before this said Adam got there. I pulled the car to a stop and slowly released my death grip on the wheel. I took a few deep breaths trying to keep myself from hyper ventalating. I slowly stepped out of the car afraid that my knees would give out.

I held on to the side of my car until I was sure I was steady enough to walk and then I slowly, ever so slowly made my way to the door of the deli. I cringed as the door ringed as I opened it annoncing to everyone that I was there. I braced my self and then headed to the counter to get a decaffinated tea. Hopefully that would calm me down.

I realized now that I was stupid for not telling anyone where I was going before I left. As I ordered my drink I decided I'd call and tell K.C. I was at the deli and maybe even see if he wanted something to eat. Just as I was reaching for my phone I heard my name being called from across the room. I turned to see who was calling me.

**Eli**

I can't believe what Adam just told Edwards? Threatening his life? The same girl that wouldn't even tell her mom that she was in pain just so her mom wasn't uncomfortable. Adam gave me a curious look as I'm sure a dumbfound look crossed my face. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

The door rang again as I was about to reply. I glanced at the door only to lose all train of thoughts. There she was. The very girl I saved and just found out had been threatening my best friends life. Clare Edwards.

She looked better, though I could tell she was nervous, hell she looked down right frightened. I took in the sight of her and was amazed at how much better she looked. There was no longer any bruses on her face and her hair was fixed in perfect curls. She had little make up on but she didn't look like she really needed any. She wore a simple floral top with fitted blue jeans and black flats. She was stunning.

"Hello! Earth to Eli are you okay?" Adam asked waving his hand in front of me. I looked over at my pale friend and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"She's here." I said, looking back at Clare.

"Who's here?" He asked, confusion crossing his face as he turned to look at everyone in the small deli.

"Clare, she's at the counter." I replied looking down at my hands that were shaking even more.

"How do you know what she looks like?" He asked, curiousity crossing his face now.

"Remember when I told you about that car accident?" I asked, he just nodded so I continued. "She was the girl. The one who lost her memory and life was pretty much falling apart with out her knowing. That was her. Clare Edwards." I stated and Adam's eyebrows stitched together.

"So she really doesn't remember anything?" He asked, slightly disappointed yet at the same time relief.

"She really doesn't." I answered looking back at the girl. "Clare!" I called after her. Adam's eye bugged out at my outburst and I swore he turned a pale shade of green.

I watched as she turned to see who had called for her. For the first time in months our eyes connected and my shattered heart stopped in its shallow cave of a chest. Her eyes widened slightly and a warm blush crossed her cheeks as she looked like she was fighting to recognize me. "Eli?" She asked, stepping away from the counter and towards us.

**Clare**

I turned around to see a familiar guy sitting with a smaller guy with light brown hair who looked like he might throw up. I focused on the one who had called my name. Those eyes...So green. His hair was a mess and it looked like he might have been crying today because he had stains down his face from what I assumed was from eyeliner. He was wearing all black and he looked stunning. Breath taking even, I thought as I tried to control my breathing. Why did he look so familiar?

Then it suddenly hit me why I recognized him. He was the guy who saved me. The one who had showed up at the hospital after I woke up. He was my hero...What was he doing here in this deli in the rough part of town. And what was his name again? I wondered, suddenly feeling very embarrassed to fall short of my hero's name. Eli!

"Eli?" I questioned taking a step towards the table that held the two men.

AN: Well let me know what you think. I'm going to go to sleep now. To be honest I'm proud I was able to finish this. And I would like to tell you all, you're the greatest. Hopefully you liked it and it wasn't bad. Review and let me know. I'll add more in the morning when I get up. Love you all.


	10. The Truth Is?

AN: Forgive me if this is bad I kind of forgot where I left off and I got bored trying to read what I wrote. Lol I hope it doesn't bore you all. Here you go sorry it took so long...

And thank you I feel much better.

**Adam**

She was pretty I thought as she made her way over to us. But just because Eli thought she was nice didn't mean she wasn't threatening me. After all if she lost her memory then she might not realize she isn't the same sweet girl she might have been. I eyed Eli as his eyes brightened up a bit. I smirked at him as he stared at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, now looking at me. A shiver affected her as she looked away. She looked a bit nervous as she stopped by our table. It almost looked like she was more terrofied then I was...If that was even possible.

"Edwards?" I asked, catching her attention again. She looked me over then back at Eli and then to my surprise she grinned. She was fucking grinning.

"I get it. This was all a big joke." She stated looking instantly relieved.

"Um Clare. Do you remember anything else since the hospital?" Eli asked, her. I gave him an appreciative look as he began to question her. I had lost my nerve. I always did. That was one of the main reasons I was in so much danger these days.

"No. Nothing, I barely remember the week after at the hospital. I remember you never came back. I was honestly thinking I made you up to be honest." She replied in a quiet voice eyeing Eli like she wasn't sure yet if she was going to run or not.

"Please sit down. Can I get you anything?" Eli asked calmly, looking at me trying to silently tell me to stay calm and cool. I nodded not making eye contact with her. I was still nervous even though I had Eli there to cover my back.

"Um a Tea would be nice thank you." She said quietly. She looked over at me as Eli got up. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "You're Adam?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded my head not trusting my voice. "Well can I hear the recording?"

**Eli**

I was actually shaking as I stood up to go get her a tea. She looked terrofied to say the least and I felt back for both her and Adam. But I believe Adam when he said he was being threatened by her. After all he has never lied to me before why would he lie no. He didn't even know I knew Clare before so he had know way of setting this up as a prank. I got to the counter and the guy behind the bar eyed me quizacly.

"I need a hot tea please." I said quietly taking my wallet out of my pocket. He nodded and turned to make her tea. I looked over my shoulder and saw Adam relax a bit as she began to talk to him. She was very tense I noticed as she fiddled with her hands. I raised my eye brow as Adam reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. I was curious about what they were doing when he handed it to Clare. The door bell rang again as someone left the deli and I turned to find Clare's tea was done.

I handed the guy the money with a small thank you and walked back over to the table just as Clare put the phone to her ear. I sat her tea down and she gave me a weak smile as she listened to the phone. I sat down giving Adam a questioning look and he just shook his head. I sighed and watched Clare instead. I tried to focus on her expression rather then her beauty but I found it hard to do.

She took a sip of her tea and frowned at the phone. "That's not me." She said looking down at the phone now.

**Clare**

It was Jenna's voice I was listening to yelling angerly into my ear. I was shocked to hear the things she was saying to the voice mail that was ment for Adam. "That's not me." I stated simply, looking down at his phone.

"If it's not you then who is it?" Adam asked softly. I sighed and looked at Eli regreting it almost immediatly. I looked away quickly and sighed.

"I couldn't tell you. But why would they have my phone?" I wondered out loud covering up any information I might give away with a carefully conciled voice. "And you said you've been calling my phone all week and yet I haven't gotten one call from you?" I asked trying to make it seem like I was trying to figure it out, but I think I under stand...Well I at least understand why Jenna has been avoiding me lately.

"I've called every day since the first call." Adam replied looking over at Eli who was watching me carefully.

"This wasn't the first one?" I asked astonished. "Were each from the same number?" I asked suddenly furious.

"Yes all of them were from your cell phone. Or at least I think it was your cell phone."

"Yes, that is the phone you got a hold of me on. But how is that possible it's been on me the entire time."

"But you don't know that for sure." Eli dead panned. "And you couldn't have had it in the hospital they wouldn't of let you."

"I didn't get any threats after the night you told me you saved her." Adam said, looking at Eli.

"You told him about me?" I asked, feeling oddly happy that he would have mentioned me again after he left and never returned. I looked at Eli and he just nodded his eyebrows drawn together and his lips were in a flat line. "When was the last night you got the call."

"That morning of your accident. If I have the dates right." Adam said.

"Well then how do we know it was me." I asked, nervous about this. I knew after all who it was but I don't know why she would threaten Adam or even what Adam was into. I was scared of him even though he was pretty small for a guy. Hell he was even feminime I noticed looking over him for the first time fully taking him in.

He has soft white skin that was slightly pink on his cheeks. His shaggy light brown hair was hidden under a beanie he wore. and his close was pretty baggy making him look even smaller. His pale blue eyes were staring intently at the table as if he were searching for someone. "How do we know it wasn't?" Eli asked. I shot my hand out to him holding the phone out. He eyed it for a moment before taking it.

"Listen to it. Then tell me that is me." I demanded angry at what he was suguesting. My memory might be fucked but I knew that I wasn't bad enough to not remember my own best friends voice over the phone. I watched as he quietly listened to the phone not looking at anything inparticular. After he was done he handed Adam the phone and got up. "Where are you going?" I asked Adam quickly echoing me. He eyed me for a second then shook his head.

"That's not you. But then who is it? Someone obviously close to you." He said, he caught my eyes with his and my heart stopped. He knew something that he wasn't sharing with Adam but I had a feeling I was on the inside of his thoughts. "I have to go it's getting dark. Really you should go too." My mouth dropped at him and Adam's eyes widened.

**Eli**

"We can meet another time. Or you guys can stay whatever I have to get going though." I added my heart pounding in my chest. That was Jenna's voice. I would recognize the annoying high pitch anywhere. I knew Clare knew the voice but what I couldn't figure out is why she would cover for her. "I"ll see you later Adam." I said before walking away from them.

"Wait!" Clare called after me as I walked out onto the street. It was now dark out aside from the street lights and the slight breeze was refreshing to me. "Eli!" She shouted grabbing ahold of my elbow to stop me. I froze at her touch and turned around.

"What?" I snapped a bit more harsh then I ment too, the look on her face shocked me. She knew that I knew it was Jenna and I was scaring her I could tell. "I'm sorry." I stated shortly, trying to soften my features. "Why did you lie?" I asked her trying not to breath in her sweet scent as the wind blew it my way.

"I didn't lie." She stated, her face proving yet again she was a horrible liar.

I smirked at the cute look she got when she lied. "You're a terrible liar." I stated only to recieve a slight blush from her.

"I don't understand why she would threaten him." She said in a quiet voice. "Why would she pretend to be me to threaten him?" She asked looking at the ground. She almost looked like she had been betrayed. If only she really knew Jenna the way I did. Of course I couldn't tell her that though instead I looked her in the eyes until her blush deepened.

"You're going to find out though right?" I asked her softly.

"Of course it's my job to investigate. Well it was until the accident. I lost my job. But I was a journalist." She started rambling. She was acting like she was nervous which made me smirk even more. Finally she stopped to take a breath and looked up at me anxiously.

"Well then let me know what you find out." I replied leaning in a bit closer to her to get a better wiff of her scent. She rocked back on her heels and nodded.

"Of course. Adam's your friend right?" She asked, I just simply nodded my head looking into her eyes.

"Has anyone told you, you have really pretty eyes?" I asked, almost as astonished by my words then she was.

She looked down at the ground her face now a deep red. "Um. Thanks." She said, playing with her hands again.

"Well Edwards you should be going. It's getting late and this isn't a safe place for you to be. I'll follow you until we're in a safer neighborhood." I said, trying to cover up my embarrassment that lingered in my mind at my outburst. She nodded, and turned to walk to her car. "And Clare!" I called stopping her in mid-step. She turned to look at me just as the wind decided to blow and it blew she soft curls out of her face my breath almost caught in my throat. She really was absolutely beautiful. "Don't forget to call me." I said, walking towards the parkinglot.

Once I was in my car and she was in hers I took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with me? I wondered as I followed her as she pulled out of the drive way. My car blarred music out of the speakers and I sighed. No car had a stero system like Morty and it was depressing. Maybe now that I didn't have to save up for a wedding I could use my money to get him fixed. That was a happy thought. But the thought of no wedding over shadowed any thought of Morty.

I couldn't believe Julia would do that to me. I thought we were happy. I thought that we were in love. I thought. That's all I could think about was what I had thought I knew about us. Slowly my thoughts began to drift to Clare. She thought she knew too. But really she didn't. Jenna wasn't who Clare thought she was but then again neither was her boyfriend.

My grip tightened on the steering wheel as I thought about what Jenna and KC were doing behind Clare's back. She had no clue that KC too wasn't who he appeared to be. She didn't deserve that, but maybe it was for the best that she didn't remember. Now maybe KC could fix his mistake. It was obvious that she loved him. I only could hope that he felt the same. She deserved it.

Yet a part of me wished that he wouldn't feel the same. That some how she found out about Jenna and KC's betrayl. After all if I had to find out shouldn't she have to find out? I thought and suddenly felt ashamed. I watched her pull into a decently safe neighborhood and I continued straight not following her. She hooked and I smiled. I should be ashamed. Clare didn't deserve to ever be hurt. If I were KC I would worship her.

Wait did I just wish I was KC? I wondered. I shook my head. Nah...I have too much to worry about and too much drama as it is with out falling for a girl like Clare. And I could fall for a girl like Clare easily.

AN: Blah I'm not sure I liked this... Let me know what you think... If not I'll fix it. I'm not very pleased with it at all.


End file.
